Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control element, particularly to a control element for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
In control elements used in motor vehicles, there is generally a demand for weight and space-saving designs. Furthermore, the control elements need to have a high degree of reliability and long-term stability and must be able to withstand comparatively large temperature fluctuations. Already for this reason, such designs are preferred in which the number of the mechanically cooperating components is reduced. Furthermore, mechanically sophisticated designs harbor the risk of injury to passengers in the case of a vehicle crash. For the above-mentioned reasons, control elements are currently preferred in which a capacitive evaluation of the operation is carried out. This measuring method entails that the measuring capacity connected therewith is susceptible to malfunction, not only to interfering electromagnetic radiation, for example. Particularly if an open air chamber is provided between the electrodes used for this purpose, there is the problem that the measuring capacity may vary due to entering dirt or liquid or moisture, and that the function of the control element is disrupted.
Therefore, there is a demand for a control element with capacitive detection which is more immune to malfunction, with the advantages of a high integration density, low wear and low weight being maintained at the same time. This object is achieved with a control element according to claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are in each case the subject matter of the dependent claims. It must be noted that the features cited individually in the claims can be combined with each other in any technologically meaningful manner and represent other embodiments of the invention. The description, in particular in connection with the figures, additionally characterizes and specifies the invention.